The Gravity of a Situation
by Gerudo Prince
Summary: Noah Grayson enrolls in the academy and stirs things up among the students. Will he choose to become an X-man or join The Brotherhood? Warning M for later chapters but definite guy on guy in here. REPOST of 'Noah Graystone' Pyro/Icey Pyro/OC/Icey! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed (except for the Grayson's and their dog) or places depicted and apologize for any likeness in appearance any of you **may** experience with anyone in this story. Also I'm not making any money off this. FYI

**Prologue**

Noah was panicking in the entrance hall of his home in Highland Park, a suburb of Dallas, Texas. His bright green eyes were fixed on the street in front of his house as if it was about to open up and spew lava. He went and stood in front of a mirror and nervously started fidgeting with his dark blonde hair. Suddenly his cell phone began to sing 'Sweet Child of Mine'. His father had changed his ring tone when he wasn't looking and he'd left it that way.

"Dad?" His voice was wavering, like his nerves

"_Noah,"_ his father sounded nervous too,_"they said they'd be there by four o'clock, and it's half past four."_

"Dad, it's only half past three here. I thought you were in Phoenix 'til Wednesday?"

"_Oh I managed to close the deal earlier than I'd planned for. My plane's just landed; I think I'm still on Miami time."_

Noah's dad, George, was the head of the sales department for a major computer technology company which meant he traveled a lot. His territory covered most of the southern states and a portion of Latin America. However, that alone, did not make him special. George was also a mutant. His mutation was in his mind and it granted him very weak telepathy. For the most part, he could only read surface thoughts, but it was always enough to tell if someone was lying. It was a skill that he found useful both at work and at home.

His son Noah was also a mutant. However, unlike his father, the son possessed a much more impressive gift. He could make things stop, as if someone pressed pause. Noah always described it like putting a bubble around something.

"Stop worrying," Noah's shaky voice didn't help, "I called them because I want to be around others like me - us. Like us."

"_I know. I just wish you didn't have to go across the country to do it."_

Just then a silver Mercedes pulled up in front of the house, before it pulled into the driveway. "Dad, I gotta go. They're here."

"_Alright_. _I love you. Call me when they leave!"_

"I will. Love ya. Bye." He rushed the response and ended the call. He looked himself over in the mirror one more time before quickly ducking around the corner from the door. His dog, Tuesday, a dark brindle boxer with floppy ears and full size tail, came and sat next to him. She stared up at her owner as if she was waiting for him to do a trick. Noah watched as a slightly intimidating man with dark hair and red tinted sunglasses came to the door and knocked. He waited for a few seconds while Tuesday ran into the entryway, barking and jumping up on the door. He came around the corner and with a single snap Tuesday calmed down and sat away from the door. Though he knew she was ready if her master called for her, or if she felt the strangers were dangerous. Noah opened the door to not only the dark haired man but a gentle looking older man in a wheel chair with no hair as well. The boy looked into the dog's eyes and she let out a sigh before lying down, telling her master there was no threat. The man walked in pushing the wheelchair and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Noah Grayson; I spoke with Dr. Jean Grey on the phone." Noah extended his hand first to the older man. He returned the gesture and introduced himself.

"Yes, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, the owner of the school." He spoke evenly as he gestured to the other man. "This is Scott Summers, one of the instructors. So you're interested in attending?"

"Yes," Noah shook the other man's hand, and then gestured to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink? I'm sure you're hungry after your trip."

Xavier shook his head, but Scott offered a warm smile and spoke for the first time. "I'd like a glass of water if you don't mind."

"Sure, just make yourself comfortable in the living room." As soon as they entered the living room, Noah let out a deep breath. He'd always been able to hide his nervousness as long as he was being polite. Knowing the owner of the school was here didn't make it any easier though. He patted his leg and walked into the kitchen, and Tuesday followed without hesitation. He quickly retrieved a glass and filled it with water. He set it down on the counter for a moment and turned to Tuesday, kneeling down to her level and placing hands on either side of her face. "Why am I acting weird? They're mutants too, right?" She huffed a response which made him smile. He grabbed the glass and walked into the living room where Xavier and Summers were waiting patiently.

"Here ya go," just as he went to give the glass to Summers his hand jerked and the drink toppled out of his grip. Before the water hit Scott, Noah extended his fingers in an explosive motion and the liquid and glass stopped in midair. "Sorry I'm really nervous right now." He grabbed the glass and gingerly maneuvered all the water back into it, then made a flicking motion with his free hand and the water began to move again. He handed it to Scott, who smiled but set the glass down on the table in front of him.

"You seem to already have a good deal of control over your ability," said the Professor, seemingly impressed with Noah's accidental display. "How do you think you'll benefit from attending my school?"

"Well," Noah had to think for a moment. "I do have control over it, sort of, but the main thing is, I really want to be around others like me. The first time my powers surfaced was at lunch and only half the cafeteria stopped...I've been singled out by both students, and teachers ever since."

"I see...I think coming to the school with us will be a welcome change for you. Are your parents here?"

"No, Dad's in Phoenix on business, and my step-mom is working at the hospital. If you need parental permission or something, I can sign for it. They had me emancipated so I could make my own decisions about things like this."

"Then, you can come with us now if you want." Summers said, he'd mostly been staring at the water rather than drinking it. The smile he offered Noah seemed to calm him further.

"_It's all up to you Noah."_The Professor's voice sounded without his lips moving. _"There's something to be said for being around other mutants."_

"Let me make a few phone calls." Noah excitedly darted out into the entrance hall and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Tuesday had run alongside him thinking this was a game of chase. He knelt before her again. "You're gonna miss me huh?" She let out a soft whimper and lay down again. He chuckled lightly before calling his Dad.

"_Hey! So what's the verdict?"_

"Dad, I think you should put New York on your territory map."

– – –

**Author Notes:** A big thank you to Spiras Stargate for Beta Reading this Chapter for me!


	2. The New Mutant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or any of its characters. I do not own Shakespeare. I DO own Noah and his family...that's it though...

**The New Mutant**

John Allerdyce sat on his bed in the Xavier mansion, reading 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream' for what had to be the hundredth time. It was just as appealing this time, as it had been the first time he had read the Shakespearean play. He was nearing the finale and just as he started reading Puck's last monologue, a loud knock on the door broke the mood.

With an angry sigh and slight growl, John placed the book face down and glared at the door. "What?"

The door opened to reveal Scott Summers, "John, I'd like you to meet Noah Grayson." His tone was even but stern. He usually reserved it only for the trouble making students, which meant the angry sigh and the growl hadn't gone unnoticed.

The boy who walked into the room was almost as tall as Scott, making him taller than John by at least a foot. He wore beige cowboy boots, tight fitting wrangler jeans that showed off his impressive legs, a large Texas shaped belt buckle, and a well fitting flannel plaid shirt that had yellows, greens, and oranges. His eyes were shaded by aviator sunglasses while his dark blonde hair formed an in-style faux-hawk.

John stared for a moment at the well dressed guy in front of him, before he noticed he was holding an average size rolling suit-case. His eyes flew to meet Summers', trying to object but he was cut off, and by the even yet stern voice, "He's you're new room mate. I want you to show him around. And John, try not to scare this one." With that Scott left and closed the door behind him.

Noah walked up to the bed and extended his hand to John. "Hi, I'm Noah. It's a real pleasure to meet you." Noah's voice didn't quite match his slim physique. It was a big voice that didn't hide his excitement well. John seemed speechless for a moment before throwing a full glare in Noah's direction and pointedly ignoring the outstretched hand.

"Why don't you unpack or something." He gestured to the bed across from his before picking his book back up again.

"Oh! I love 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream'. Where are you right now?" Noah wore a smile that seemed like it would never give up.

John's glare only softened slightly as he grumbled "Puck's last lines. Now if you don't mind."

Noah turned to the bed behind him. He took off his shades and set them on the top of his head almost making it look like the tip of his faux-hawk were the nose his glasses sat upon. His eyes were closed as he spoke to the room around him.

"If we shadows have offended,  
>Think but this, and all is mended,<br>That you have but slumber'd here  
>While these visions did appear."<p>

John's gaze slowly shifted to the back of the other boy's head as he spoke. Noah turned to face John and opened his eyes, revealing the emerald pools of color that threatened to drown him as he continued, speaking in cadence and acting out each line as if he were Puck.

"And this weak and idle theme,  
>No more yielding but a dream,<br>Gentles, do not reprehend:  
>if you pardon, we will mend:<br>And, as I am an honest Puck,  
>If we have unearned luck<br>Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
>We will make amends ere long;<br>Else the Puck a liar call;  
>So, good night unto you all.<br>Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
>And Robin shall restore amends."<p>

As he finished the quote, he offered John his hand to shake again. This time he returned the gesture with a smirk before Noah turned away and began to unpack. John allowed himself to stare as Noah bent over to reach something. The kid filled out his jeans well.

"That's my favorite play; I think I've read it at least a hundred times." Noah said.

Realizing his expression probably held a bit too much admiration, John quickly replaced it with annoyance, before Noah turned back around. He thought about how to approach the situation just right.

"So, you're a," redneck? Obviously not, "Texan?"

"Did the belt buckle give it away?" Noah stifled a laugh as he spoke.

"Duh. That and the whole boots with shades look."

"Well, I'm proud of being Texan," he smirked, "So, what can you do?"

"You mean my mutation?"

"No. I want to know how much you can bench. Yes, your mutation."

John reached for his lighter on the nightstand. He flipped it open and stared at the flame for a moment before pulling the fire into his hand, making a small ball that lit the room slightly. The flames undulated in his hand, spiraling and twisting forward. He pulled it back over his palm and let it burn there, holing it in place. Noah's face had 'impressed' written all over it. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours." The smirk on his face made him seem even more arrogant that normal.

Noah raised his hands and flexed his fingers out like he was pushing something in the direction of the flames. John seemed surprised as the flames stopped moving. He tried but couldn't gain control of them. Noah quickly made a flicking motion at the ball of fire and it fell into John's lap. Noah laughed as the shorter boy panicked and started patting out the flames furiously, forgetting for a moment that he could control them. Pulling what was left of the fire off his bed; John formed the flames into a ball again and threw it at Noah. The other boy 'caught' the flames again, before giving John a look and flicking them back again. This time, before they hit the floor, John made the fire spiral into his hand and disappear. Noah realized that John looked upset and started laughing, louder this time. "So are you gonna show me around or what?"

"Why should I after you pulled a stunt like that?" John was standing now and seemed vary angry.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but you asked for a show."

"Not at my expense, I didn't."

"Well how about this, what's your favorite food?"

"Why?" John's brow arched in suspicion.

"Let me make it up to you, just show me the kitchen and I'll make you're favorite meal. It's getting close to dinner anyway, and I'm hungry."

John thought for a moment, and then smirked as he asked. "Can you make chicken cordon bleu?"

"Yes, but I'm sure if that's really your favorite you'd know it takes hours to make." There was a playful tone in his voice. "For real John, I'm trying to be a nice new room mate here."

"Fine, what about Fettuccine Alfredo?"

– – –

"What smells good?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen with Rogue not far behind him. John was already sitting at the counter, watching Noah cook.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, do you guys want some?" Noah had always loved to cook, especially for others; he believed it was the best way to break the ice.

"Sure! I'm Rogue did you just move in?" Rouge extended a gloved hand and smiled brightly. She was always happy to meet new people, especially attractive new people.

"Yeah," without meaning to, his Texas twang got stronger in the presence of her Mississippi accent, "I'm Noah."

"Bobby," John's usual smirk seemed different in the presence of his friends, "give him a cold one."

"What?" Noah's expression had turned from a genuine smile to a nervous one.

"John stop freaking him out. I'm Bobby." As Booby shook Noah's hand he froze it, startling the new mutant.

"Hey!" Noah jerked his hand back, rubbing it slightly. "Cool. No pun intended."

The teens shared a laugh and continued with the formal introductions and typical getting to know you questions while Noah finished cooking. They sat down at the table after Noah provided each of them with a plate full of pasta and chunks of chicken, bathed in white cream sauce. John had received more than the others, earning Noah a real smile from the usually angry teen.

"So who's with whom?" Noah's question seemed to have an obvious answer to the others.

"Well Bobby and I are together." Rogue clarified. "Why? Who'd you think was with whom?"

"I'm sorry." Noah gave a side glance at John as he spoke. "I just wanted to make sure."

After taking a fork full of food John smiled and turned to Noah. "Dude, it's all good as long as you cook like this all the time."

"Mhmm!" was Bobby's reply as he ate the food.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Rogue asked.

"Well since my Dad travels all the time I had to learn to cook my own meals. I started getting picky about what chemicals and fat went into my body so I just started making everything from scratch. Now I can't stop cooking. I'll cook for you guys anytime you want something. Just make sure the ingredients are in the kitchen first." Noah smirked as he watched John enjoy his favorite a little too much.

"Didn't you say you have a step-mom though?" Bobby's question earned him a kick in the leg from Rogue. "What? He did."

"My Dad married her last year. My parents split when I was a few months old, then my mother died shortly after that." Noah's voice didn't waver, didn't have a solemn tone, he just said it as though it was nothing. "I never knew her, so I guess it doesn't really bother me, ya know?"

"I get it." Rogue chimed in, obviously interested in the story.

"That's kind of messed up though, that your Dad divorced her right before she died." This time Bobby was the one to do the kicking, as John's remark was obviously off-par. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, people think that all the time. Truth is no one knew she was going to die." This time his voice was softer and he seemed to be thinking about something far away as he placed a small portion of food in his mouth and began to chew slowly.

"I'm sorry; John can be a real ass sometimes." Rogue shot him a dirty look before placing a gloved hand on Noah's bare one. "You gonna be ok?"

"Rogue." Noah's eyes seemed fixed on her hand.

"Yes, hon?"

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

She withdrew her hand back into the safety of her lap and took in a labored breath before slowly answering. "That's...my mutation...if I touch you, directly, I can steal your life force and if you're a mutant that means your powers too." Now Rogue seemed lost in thought. Noah reached out and placed a hand on her covered shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Hey," she looked up at him as Bobby and John watched with caution in their eyes, "give us a smile, it suits you better." A slight wink earned Noah a gradual but wide grin from the girl. "For real though, I made dinner, so I'm not cleaning it up." He quickly stood with his hands in the air as he received objections from his new friends.

"No fair! This was supposed to be an apology meal for me, remember?" John yelled.

"Hey! I wouldn't have accepted this if I new it came with conditions!" Rogue joined in.

"I'm with Rogue. Wait, what did you do to John?" Bobby asked. The room shifted and John stood, getting even louder.

"Zip it Grayson! I know where you sleep!"

"I scared him!" Noah laughed hysterically while Rogue and Bobby tried not to let their smiles show.

"You're dead!" John yelled as he threw a fork at the boy. Noah froze the fork in mid air, earning shock from Bobby and Rogue as he sprinted out of the room and harms way. John jumped over the table and quickly followed. He chased the new mutant down the hallway and out the main entrance before they both collapsed in the garden closest to the door. Both panted heavily, hands placed on their knees for balance. The first to catch his breath was John as he stood up and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" He asked, offering one to Noah.

"Oh thank God!" Noah sighed in relief. "I haven't had one since they picked me up at 2!"

John gave him a cigarette with a little reluctance and an amount of surprise. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a smoker Grayson."

"Since I was 13, my dad caught me once and made me chain smoke a whole pack. I guess he thought that would make me hate cigarettes; instead it just made me more of an addict."

"Do you think they're cleaning up after you?"

"I hope so, besides I already put the leftovers in the fridge and soapy water in the pot. Got a light?"

"You need to ask?" John held his lit Zippo out for the other boy. Instead of taking it from him, Noah leaned forward, lighting the cigarette with the flames still in John's control. John lingered for a moment before lighting his own cigarette.

"Is this place really all that great?" Noah wasn't looking at John, but his question hung in the air the same as the thick smoke coming from the two. The barely lit sky darkened quickly and filled up with twinkling stars.

"I don't know. It's better than what I've had before." John's expression was blank. "Why?"

"I don't know. I kinda miss home already I guess. Although it's nice to be making new friends."

John smiled lightly and they continued their cigarette in silence. When they were done, John showed Noah where to hide his cigarette butts before leading him back to their room. Once inside the two boys striped down to their underwear and slid into their beds.

"Good night John." Noah spoke softly, before turning over. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Noah." John drifted to sleep with only one thought in his mind.

_If we shadows have offended,  
>Think but this, and all is mended,<br>That you have but slumber'd here  
>While these visions did appear.<em>

– – –

**Author Notes:** A big thank you to Spiras Stargate for being an amazing Beta Reader!


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or any of its characters. I don't own iPod. I don't own clocks. HOWEVER! I do own Noah so there!

**A Secret Revealed**

Noah woke with a start. The darkness that filled the room seemed to creep up on him. A strong sense of panic washed over him as he tried to work out where he was. His eyes grew wide as he listened to the sound of someone breathing. He turned his head and saw a clock. It read 5:45 AM.

"Close enough." He mumbled to himself. He reached into the bathroom and flipped the light on so he could see before he grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He picked up his green iPod on the night stand, before reaching back into the bathroom to flip off the lights. After pulling on his sneakers, he walked quietly toward the door, opened it and slipped out into the hallway. Once outside the room, he put his head phones on and pressed play. Techno blaring in his ears he made his way to the front entrance. He began to stretch, getting ready for a morning run. The dark haired man who had come up behind him went unnoticed.

The faint aroma of cigars wafted up to his nose from behind Noah as he stood up straight from one of his leg stretches. He pressed pause on the iPod and turned to see a tall and well built man standing there with one eye brow raised.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked.

"I woke up too early so I thought I'd go for a run or something. I'm Noah," he extended his hand to the stranger. "I just got here yesterday."

He accepted the hand, "Logan. Do you even know where to go for a run?"

"Uh," Noah paused for a moment before continuing, "no. Could you, show me? Or maybe, want to join me?" His voice was laced with hesitation.

Logan contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks," he wasn't sure which of his questions the man had answered but he figured this guy didn't like to be kept waiting, so he quickly went back to stretching.

The other man leaned up against the door frame as he waited for Noah to finish and when he had he stood and turned toward the door. Logan opened it and asked. "So, where are you from?"

– – –

John woke to find himself alone in his room. The clock on his desk said 6:45 AM. He knew Noah hadn't gone to class since it was Saturday. It took a few minutes for the sleep to fully wane from his mind. Once he was fully awake, he put on his shorts and left his room. Careful not to be seen, he made his way two doors down. John knocked lightly and waited for a response. The door slowly opened to reveal Bobby in his boxers.

"What?" Bobby's whisper indicated that there was someone else in his room.

"Hey," John whispered back, "is Pitor asleep?"

"Yeah. What about Noah?"

"No, but he's gone." John said invitingly.

"Ok," Bobby rubbed his palms into his eye, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Right," John whispered as he began to creep back to his empty room.

Once inside, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He quickly checked his hair in the mirror before he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned around to see Bobby, fully dressed now, step quickly into his room before closing the door. He didn't even wait for John to fully acknowledge him, before quickly closing the distance between them. Their lips met passionately as John wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist. Bobby ran his fingers up John's already bare chest, sending shivers through the fire mutant's lithe body. John tilted his head and kissed the nape of Bobby's neck, earning him a small groan. John pulled their hips together as Bobby's fingers laced into John's hair.

*Knock-Knock*

Bobby quickly pushed John away, onto his bed as the door opened. Noah walked in, staring at his iPod.

"Hey, I saw the light was on and just wante-" Noah stopped at the sight of the boys breathing heavily, John on his bed with messed hair and Bobby looking out the window. "I'm sorry if you need the roo-" He was cut off again as Bobby pushed past him into the hallway, avoiding eye contact. Noah closed the door and sat at the foot of his bed. He took a deep breath and looked up to see John sitting across from him, head in his hands.

"John," Noah had to tread carefully, "what was that?"

John spoke with his eyes fixed on the floor. "If you want a new room mate that's cool, just don't tell Rogue. I don't want Bobby to get hurt."

"Fair enough, but why would I want a new room mate?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to open the door to this conversation.

"Well I'm sure you don't want a fag sleeping across from you." There was pain in John's voice.

"So you're gay." Noah had said it more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah! Alright? I'm gay! A real fucking fag!" John was standing, angry and nervous but refused to make eye contact.

Noah stood and crossed the room to John's desk, opening the bottom drawer he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and opened the window. "Come here and sit down." he gestured to the chair as he sat up on his desk. "We should talk."

John looked up and hesitantly sat at his desk, taking the cigarette the boy offered. Retrieving the shark's mouth lighter out of his pocket he lit his own cigarette before lighting Noah's. Noah took a long drag before he continued. "John," his green eyes seemed to look right into John's soul, "I don't care that you're gay. I'm not going to tell anyone about what I saw alright?"

John relaxed some, nodding.

"And I understand you not wanting to hurt Bobby, but what about you? Are you content to just fuck around with him while he carries on a relationship with Rogue?"

John seemed taken aback by Noah's reaction. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. No one had ever really shown an interest in his feelings. He took a long drag off his cigarette as he searched for the right things to say. "I guess. It does kind of hurt to see them carrying on in public when I can only have him behind closed doors." He took another drag and shuttered as he blew the smoke out the window. "It's not like I have a choice though. For him, it's just an outlet because he can't be with her. I mean for Christ's sake, he can't even kiss her without getting hurt."

"I thought as much," Noah's voice was filled with concern for his new friend, "but does Bobby know how you feel?"

"We've never talked about it. What we're doing together." John didn't understand his willingness to bear his soul to the guy he just met, but didn't question it either. "One night, back when we were roommates, I came out to him. The next day he had Scott move him to a different room. We didn't talk for a while; I guess he was just trying to figure everything out. Then, out of nowhere, he just shows up to 'look for something he lost' and we got to talking about me. One thing led to another and we've sort of kept it quiet ever since. We never talk about it, never say a word. Just fuck and leave..."

Noah took one last drag before walking to the bathroom. "Well that doesn't seem right. I think the next time you have a chance, you should ask Bobby what he expects from you." He flushed the cigarette down the toilet and entered the room again. "If you don't like his answer, then maybe fucking around isn't a good idea."

John seemed lost in thought for moment then shrugged. "You're right." That was all he said before pulling the fire out of his cigarette and tossing the butt out the widow. He stood and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. Picking up what seemed to be a clean shirt and slipping it on. "Thanks Noah."

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I just let it go?" Noah turned to his dresser and pulled out the clothes he had decided on.

"Do you want to catch breakfast?" John asked.

"Well, I just finished working out with Logan, so I need a shower." He smiled as he turned to the bathroom.

"Logan? As in the teacher?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I woke up too early and went for a run. Thank goodness he came along because I would have gotten totally lost out there. After that he showed me the weight room and spotted me. You go ahead though; I'll meet you down there in twenty." He smiled again as he closed the door to the bathroom.

John waited for the water to turn on before he left, slowly walking down the hall. Not many people were in the kitchen this early on a Saturday. Jean, Scott, and Storm were sitting at the counter while Logan stood next to them. There were a few kids at the table eating eggs and bacon, but he didn't recognize them. John had no desire to talk with anyone in the kitchen, so he sat on the floor just outside the door and thought about what he wanted to say to Bobby while he waited for Noah.

**Author Notes:** Another special thanks to Spiras Stormgate for Beta reading and catching all my mistakes lol


	4. A Display of Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Noah and his family.

**A Display of Power**

The scalding water hit Noah's back and almost instantly his muscles relaxed. As he washed the sweat from his body, he thought about John. Did he say the right thing? Yes. Would he want John to say the same things to him? Yes. Why hadn't he told John about his own sexuality? Should he have? No, the young fire mutant already had a lot to think about as it was. It was better that he let John figure it out on his own. He didn't need to know that Noah was gay too. Not yet.

He finished his shower and got dressed. Making sure he had his iPod and a book before he left the room. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he found John on the floor outside, seemingly lost in thought.

"Miss me?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't you know it." The sarcasm was thick in John's voice.

"You want an omelet?" Noah smiled as John perked up at the mention of food.

"Is that what you're making?"

"Yup," his smile stretched across his face. "I like mine with peppers, onions, bacon, and cheddar. You?"

"Um..." John wasn't sure how he liked his omelet. "Bacon and cheese sounds good."

"Hey," Logan looked up at Noah as he entered the room. "Come here for a second."

Noah looked to John before walking over to Logan and the others. "This is the kid that worked out with me this morning. Noah, this is Jean and Storm, you already know Cyclops." There was a hint of contempt in his voice as he said the man's mutant code name.

"Dr. Jean Grey?" Noah asked as he extended a hand to the red haired woman.

"Yes," she smiled and shook his hand, "you remember we spoke on the phone. It's good to meet you face to face."

Noah nodded and turned to the woman whose white hair seemed uncharacteristic for her age. "Noah Grayson." He extended his hand again as he spoke, suspecting that Storm wasn't her real name. He waited for the woman to introduce herself.

"Ororo Munroe." She smiled as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Logan doesn't speak well of too many people."

Noah blushed slightly. "It was hard keeping up with him; of course I love a good challenge."

"Do you always work out that early in the morning?" Jean asked.

"Usually I go for a run before school three times a week." He made an awkward gesture toward his head. "It's a good way to clear the mind."

"That's good," Storm stated before looking at both boys. "Do you want me to make some breakfast for you?"

"Well." Noah looked to the stove and saw two pans sitting on the front burners. "Actually I was gonna make omelets for me and John. If that's alright?"

"Make yourself at home," Scott said. "Eggs are on the bottom shelf of the fridge."

"Thanks." He smiled before turning to the cupboard in search of all the things he needed. He took out a cutting board, setting half a green pepper and half an onion on it then turned to John. "Will you dice these up while I start the bacon and eggs?"

"Sure." John's smile was less visible in the presence of his teachers.

Noah started the bacon and eggs at the same time. He flipped the bacon with a fork before flipping the one sided omelet in the pan. There was a glint in his eyes as he watched the food. He added the cheese and waited only a bit before taking the bacon off and breaking it up over the other pan, folding it in half before carefully sliding onto a plate.

"You really seem to enjoy cooking," Jean noted.

"Yeah, I've noticed I can think better when my hands are busy." He gave John a wink as he handed him the plate. John smirked before he put a piece in his mouth.

"Thi-ss 's weal goo!" He said with a mouthful of food.

"It'd be better if you let it cool first." Noah laughed.

"John." Scott's stern 'John Allerdyce' tone brought a scowl to John's face. "Chew your food."

Noah laughed louder as he slid his own omelet on to a plate. He put the pans, cutting board, and knife in the sink and rinsed them off before putting them in the dish washer and turning to his own food. "It was nice to meet all of you." He said before motioning for John to follow him to an empty space at the table. John's scowl scared half of the other kids into getting up and leaving. This made Noah laugh again as he stuck some food in his own mouth.

"Mm!" He swallowed and looked at John. "Milk?"

"Mhmm." was his response. Noah quickly retrieved the beverages and brought them to the table. "Thanks."

"Sure." Noah's smile crawled from ear to ear as he watched John eat, blowing on his food this time. Noah's face fell slightly as Rogue walked into the room, Bobby not far behind her. John followed his gaze, staring at Bobby for a moment. Noah couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw pain in John's eyes as they rested on their laced fingers.

"John," he whispered, trying to snap him out of it, "just be cool and wait for the right moment to pull him aside."

John nodded as his face squirmed into a sort of scowl that only exasperated the look of pain on the boy's face. Bobby sat next to John and Rogue sat next to Noah. The only ones in the kitchen now were the four teens and Storm, who was making eggs for Bobby and Rogue. Rogue was the only one at the table that didn't have the knowledge of events between the two boys across from her. Although she didn't know what had happened, it was obvious that she felt the tension in the air.

"Here you go," Storm said as she placed plates of bacon and eggs in front of the other two.

"Thanks Storm," Rogue gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, Thanks." Bobby agreed. She turned and left the teens to eat their breakfast in peace.

"If I had known you guys were gonna be coming down so soon, I would have made omelets for you too." Noah said, breaking the awkward silence while shooting Bobby a look.

"Don't worry about it, hon." Rogue looked over at him. "How'd your first night in the mansion go?"

"I woke up too early, so I worked out with Logan." Rogue and Bobby nearly chocked as he said this.

"I thought the same thing," John piped in, seemingly more chipper, "but sure enough when we walked in Logan introduced him to the other teachers."

"Wow." Rogue said. "Was it hard to keep up with him?"

"I think he was going easy on me." He looked down at his plate and saw it was empty, of course John's was only half done. Rogue had been picking at her food, but she didn't seem interested in eating much. He stood to clear his plate and Rogue followed suit, scrapping some of her food onto Bobby's plate.

"I guess someone has to show you where everything is huh?" She asked Noah.

"Well John hasn't been too much of a help in that department." Noah smiled. "Why don't you show me around while the boys finish breakfast?"

"An excellent idea," she threaded her covered arm through his and began to pull him, "I want you to meet my friend Kitty."

Just before the pair disappeared into the hall, Noah's eyes met with John's and Bobby's. The two friends sat in silence before Bobby started. "What did you tell him?"

John stared off as he spoke. There was something dark and sad in his voice. "The truth Bobby and you know what? He doesn't care. Not that I'm gay or that you're messing around on Rogue, but he does c-" John stopped, forcing himself to look up at Bobby for a moment before turning away again. "He's not going to tell anyone. You're safe."

The silence they sat in after that started making Bobby even more uncomfortable than he had been a few minutes ago. "So, Jo-"

"Wait." John's eyes came up to meet Bobby's. "This whole thing…What exactly do you want from me? Are we friends, fuck buddies, or is this something more for you?"

Bobby seemed thrown back by the question. His eyes were wide as he stuttered out a response. "I-I don't know..."

"Well do me a favor and figure it out." John stood plate in hand. He'd just lost his appetite. "Once you're ready, you know where to find me."

Before Bobby could object, John left the room, leaving Bobby alone at the table. John's chest felt tight as he walked down the hall. As he passed the rec-room he saw Rogue, Kitty, and Noah, sitting in the plush chairs and couches, talking about something. Noah's eyes met John's for a brief moment before John turned and continued up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Noah politely excused himself from the girls and made to follow John. At the top of the stairs Logan was waiting with Storm and The Professor right behind him.

"Hey kid," Logan said in his scruff voice, "I was talking to the Professor and Storm here and I brought up our workout this morning."

Noah was getting tired of hearing about this already. "Oh?" Noah looked past Logan just enough to see John standing outside their room, listening to what the adult mutants were saying to him.

"Yes," The Professor's calm voice managed to demand attention without a harsh or overpowering tone. "I would like it if you and Storm here would do a light training session in the Danger Room downstairs. I've been intrigued by you're previous display of control over your abilities and would like to see if there is anyway in which I can help you gain even more control over them."

Noah wasn't completely sure what a Danger Room was, but was willing to try it out at least once, "Uh right now?"

"Yes." The Professor turned his wheel chair in the direction of the elevator and spoke again "John, would you like to join Logan and me on the observation deck?"

John's lack of surprise came from living in the mansion with the Professor for years. "Yes, I would Professor Xavier."

John and Noah walked behind the Professor, Storm, and Logan toward the elevator. Once in side, Noah asked. "So what's a Danger Room?"

"It's a holographic training simulator." Storm said. "We use it to practice fighting with and using our powers, not because we plan on fighting anyone, but so we can be prepared for real situations where our abilities might be the only defense we have."

"I guess that makes sense." Noah said, looking at John who was staring quietly, obviously lost in thought. "But I've never used my powers while fighting someone. Not really. I can only slow one or two things and if I lose control it gets a little ugly. I can't stop mutants either so-"

"I believe you have more potential than simply stopping one or two things at once." The Professor stopped just as the elevator doors opened into a metallic looking hallway with florescent lights and no windows. "Try to relax and remember, this is just to gauge your abilities. This way John." He said as he rolled into the hallway and to the right.

"Follow me." said Storm as she walked past the Professor. "Do you have any questions first?"

"Um yeah," Noah seemed a little nervous, "I'm going to fight you right?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile on her face.

"What exactly can you do?"

"I can manipulate weather, hence the name Storm." She smirked at Noah.

"_We're ready Storm."_ The Professor's voice came over a speaker as the door they were standing in front of opened.

Storm walked into the middle of the room and turned to face Noah who was walking in slowly and observing the large room. The door closed behind him and a computerized female voice filled the room. _"Activating Storm-Student Training Program: Class 3",_ The room suddenly changed into the roof of a sky scraper. There was enough room for two helipads and an elevator on the opposite side of the roof from Noah. Storm stood in the middle, her eyes were white and dark clouds were swirling above her head.

"Your goal is to get to the elevator," she started to fly upward much to Noah's surprise, "I'm going to try to stop you."

Noah smirked as he took a running stance. Thunder pierced the air as a bolt of lightning crashed down on Storm. Noah was running across the first helipad. She extended her arms in his direction and a bolt flew toward him. Just as it was about to hit he flipped into a front hand spring and dodged the lightning. Once on his feet again he turned to her let out a pulse of energy and started running again. The energy struck her and she began to fall, the color returned to her eyes only for moment before she began to spin around like a tornado and recovered to an upright position.

Noah was halfway to the elevator about to hit the second helipad, when it started to hail. It was obvious she was holding back, the hail didn't hurt him, only slowed him down while creating a slippery surface, preventing him from using any acrobatics safely. He flipped around at the sound of thunder and extended his hands, stopping the bolt inches from his anatomy. He quickly rolled to the side and sent another pulse of his power at her, the hail stopped as she began to fall again, this time her eyes remained white, as she summoned another air current to lift her. Noah saw her eyes weren't changing back and continued to send pulses of energy toward her, while running toward her estimated landing point. She gave up and focused on landing. As soon as she landed she had to block a kick to her head. Standing up quickly now, she saw that Noah was right in front of her, in a fighting stance. She assumed a similar position and right before she landed a blow, Noah started back flipping toward the elevator. She paused only briefly before her eyes went white and she began floating after him again. He was half way through the second helipad when the sound of thunder made him stop flipping just enough to see a bolt crash down right where he would have been, had he kept moving. He tried to send a pulse at her, but she quickly began climbing higher and higher, soon she was out of his range, but he wasn't out of hers.

Hail started again, slightly harder than the last time, he quickly turned and sprinted toward the elevator. There was another crash of thunder behind him and he flipped around to stop the blot, but he wasn't fast enough. The bolt crashed down just below him. The pain that tore through his body was brief but intense enough to bring him to his knees. When it finally subsided, he screamed as loud as he could and threw his hands up in the air. There was a visible ripple of energy around him. His voice got louder as the energy flew away from him, ripping the hologram apart, sending the hail upward, and when it hit Storm, she began to fall. The air around her was rippling, making it difficult to see the floor below her. Noah saw her tumbling and immediately ran underneath her. His knees buckled as she landed in his arms. When the ripple of energy dissipated and the hologram repaired itself, Storm softly spoke with a smile on her face. "End Session."

"_Ending Storm-Student Training Program: Class 3"_

The room began to shift back to its regular form as the Professor spoke over the intercom. _"Logan is going to escort John back upstairs. Storm, would you kindly show Noah into my office?"_

"Of course Professor." Her smile grew even wider as she motioned for an out-of-breath Noah to follow her through the halls. "That was impressive Noah, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My Dad insisted I take martial arts classes, I insisted I needed gymnastics. As a result I'm almost a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do and Ju-Jit-Su." A long inward breath, "That can do black flips, handsprings, and cartwheels to dodge."

She laughed, and stopped in front of another elevator. "Press the second floor button and you'll be in his office," She smiled at him, seeming to sense his nervousness, "I'm sure he just wants to go over a few things with you."

Noah smiled and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor. The doors closed and the elevator sprung to life.

– – –

**Author Notes:** Once again I give my special thanks to Spiras Stargate for Beta Reading my stuff.


	5. A Little Clarity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...except Noah and his family

**A Little Clarity**

John smirked as he watched Noah make it halfway through the course. He was impressed with the Texan's natural abilities. He looked to his side seeing that Logan too, was impressed. The Professor seemed as though he was looking at something he'd seen a thousand times before, but was watching closely.

"He said he couldn't stop mutants." Logan pointed out. "How'd he make her fall like that?"

"He's very quick to adjust to the situation." The Professor noted after looking at a few of the computer screens around the room. "He realized that Storm flies by using wind currents. Instead of trying to stop her, he stopped the wind around her, making her loose control momentarily."

"That's how he showed me his power when we first met." Logan and the Professor turned to look at John, but his eyes stayed fixed on the boy below. "I was showing off and he stopped the fire I was using. I couldn't use it until he released it again."

The Professor turned back to the Danger Room just in time to see Noah forcing Storm to land and taking the fight in close. "Fascinating, it would seem he's not shy about hand to hand combat."

"That's a mean kick." Logan said.

"Still seems to be part of the same strategy as before," John pointed out, as Noah began to head for the elevator again, "catch your opponent off-guard, but keep your mind on the finish line."

"You seem to be impressed by him John." The Professor was still observing the session below. Although John said nothing in response, he was sure the Professor could sense the blush creeping over his cheeks.

There was an intense silence on the observation deck as Noah screamed in pain and let loose a wave of energy that made all the sensors and monitors in the room whirl and beep.

"What's happening?" Logan said, getting uncomfortable around all the reacting equipment.

The Professor leaned forward to look down at the full scene; the air was starting to clear around where Noah caught Storm.

"_End Session"_ They heard storm say through the speaker system.

"Logan, please show John back to the elevator." The Professor said, not taking his eyes off the shifting room below.

"Sure thing Professor." There was something somber in his voice.

No words were exchanged as Logan led John back to the elevator that lead up to mansion.

"You can't go lower from here kid." Logan said as the elevator doors opened. "You gonna be ok?"

There was a look of worry on John's face. "Uh, yeah." He crossed his arms across his chest and put a slight scowl on his face. Although his appearance had changed, Logan could smell the concern on him, like cheap cologne, as he walked onto the elevator. Once the doors closed, John's arms fell to his sides as one hand reached into his pocket.

*Click* Staring into the fire, he felt relaxed. *Ding* *Click* He shut the lighter as the door slid open to the first floor. John looked around the abnormally quiet halls before remembering that this Saturday several of the students had gone to the movies with Jean and Cyclops. He heard the sounds of a musical as he passed by the rec room. He turned to see a few of the younger girls were sitting on the couch. He didn't recognize any of them, so he turned back to the stair case and made his way up to his room.

Once inside he picked up a book from his bedside table and was about to read when he heard a soft knock on the door. He slowly put his book down. He sat on his bed, crossing his arms as he leaned on the head board. "Yeah?"

"John," the muffled voice through door made him sit back up slightly, "its Bobby, can I come in?"

John sat still for a moment, "Yeah, come in."

Bobby slowly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He gently made his way across the room to sit at John's desk. He turned the chair so he was facing John but only sat quietly and stared at him, instead of speaking.

"Why are you here Iceman?" John asked, purposely not making eye contact.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier." John looked into Bobby's eyes and was hit by a wave of emotions. John could feel a sting in his chest as he remembered why he had fallen for the ice mutant in the first place. His stunning blue eyes, his goody two-shoes smile, the way his hair was almost always perfect. The way his mouth moved when he spoke. "John? Are you listening?"

"What? What about earlier?" John's eyes widened as he snapped back to reality. "There's no way you could have figured it all out that quickly."

"John, you really threw me off back there." Bobby's voice was low and quiet, almost like he was talking to himself. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

"I didn't tell you my feelings, Bobby, I asked you what yours are." John's tone was only slightly sarcastic.

"You didn't have to say them out loud, John." Bobby was lightly mocking John.

A comfortable silence hung in the air as the two boys stared into each other's eyes. Bobby was looking intently at him, as though he was trying to find something in John's golden brown eyes. They stayed like this for a while, because neither wanted it to end. "Bobby, listen." John started by looking down and speaking softly, hoping he would be interrupted since he hadn't thought of anything else to say.

"No, John, I'm sorry." John let out a small sign of relief before looking back up to Bobby again. "I should never have done that to you. It's just, after you came out to me, I started to question myself. That's why I had Scott move me to a different room. It wasn't because I didn't want to be friends or anything; I just needed my own space to sort things out. After a while I realized that I liked you as more than a friend. I just can't hurt Rogue." John's chest tightened as the girl's name was spoken. He took a deep breath in before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, I don't want to see her hurt either. Instead I'm the one getting hurt." John could feel his eyes begin to water, and looked away, trying to keep his voice even in front of Bobby. "I think that right now, you should go. We can talk later, after you've figured it out more."

"Ok." Even though he did a good job of hiding it, Bobby could still tell that his best friend was hurting. "I'll see you later."

Once John was sure he was alone he let out a labored breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before they fell. He sat still for a few moments, breathing, running everything through his head. Noah came rushing into his mind and he began to worry again. *Knock-Knock* John jumped a little as the door opened.

"Speak of the devil," John said, "well think about him really."

"You were thinking of me?" Noah said with only half the enthusiasm he usually had.

"You alright?" John asked as he watched Noah move slowly toward his bed.

"I'm wiped out." He fell flat on his stomach, his face directly in the bed he let out a groan before turning onto his back. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Take in?" John was genuinely confused by this.

"Well the Professor just informed me that according to what he can read of the machines I can do a lot more than I think I can." Noah propped his head up with a pillow to see the look on John's face. Confused. He chuckled before continuing. "The Danger Room Computer was analyzing my abilities for a more scientific view of how they work. The Professor said to wait for Dr. Grey to be sure, but that from what he could tell, he thinks my powers are kinetic."

John paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay, that makes sense."

"He was saying that the readouts indicate that when I stop things I'm creating a static energy field around the target but he needs Dr. Grey to look at the recorded readouts for the big one. He believes it's a related form of kinetic manipulation I wasn't aware of."

"So what exactly happens when you let loose like that?" John asked, wondering if there was some kind explanation for the intense power he witnessed.

"Well, when I'm not controlling it, the energy is unstable and dangerous. I can push it in the direction I want it to go, but that doesn't mean it'll actually go there. Storm was lucky, I'd used so much energy throughout our session that it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Noah closed his eyes and let out a slow breath before speaking softly. "Normally things just kind of rip themselves apart."

"So if you didn't hold it in eventually it wouldn't be dangerous." John was really getting into this.

"I guess so. I always feel better after using my powers for a while, but if I don't hold it in then nothing in my general area would be moveable. All the energy would be _broken_, if you will. He wants me to come in on Monday after class to have another session with Logan."

"Oh." John remarked, kind of surprised.

Noah pushed himself up to sit against the head board.

"Hey, Bobby actually made eye contact with me as he was leaving. Is everything cool?"

John smirked as he realized his roommate was out of the loop. "Yeah, I did like you said and he came in here to apologize and explain himself, but he didn't have an answer as to what's going on between us. So I told him to leave."

Noah seemed taken aback by John's nonchalant tone. "You're not upset?"

"Well, yeah I am. I just don't want to be upset right now."

"Alright." Noah suddenly sat up and jerked his head toward the window.

"Dude!" John was startled by his abrupt movement. "What are you on?"

"Hold on." He closed his eyes and extended an arm toward the closed window. "I think my Dad is coming to visit."

**Author Notes:** Special Thanks to Spiras Stargate for another amazing Beta read!


	6. A Brief Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...except Noah and his family.

**A Brief Reunion**

When Noah opened his eyes, John had an even funnier look of confusion on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle as the fire mutant raised his voice slightly. "What? Are you saying you can sense your Dad or something?"

"Well he's a psychic mutant. Very weak powers, the most he can do is scratch the surface so he can tell if people are lying." John was nodding.

"So that means you can sense him?"

"Well yeah, kind of. Since my mind is the one he's the most accustomed to probing, we've developed a…well link to each other I guess you could say. I can tell whether or not he's near by because I feel him in my head."

John looked off for a minute before speaking, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"He's still about 20 minutes away. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure?" John didn't feel like it but he could use the distraction.

"You'll like him, he's fun." Noah smirked before lying back down for a moment. "I'm going to rest for a bit until he gets here though."

"Oh, OK." John said before picking his book up again. The two boys sat in silence, each in his own world for a while. In between pages, John looked up and realized that Noah had dozed off. He took the opportunity to steal glances at his roommate. It was obvious that he worked out, but he wasn't overly muscular either. What was it about this guy that intrigued him and invaded his thoughts? The fire mutant couldn't quite place it.

After further reading and admiring Noah's sleeping form, Noah began to stir and wake up from his nap.

"Ten more minutes Dad," Noah mumbled.

John snorted in amusement, thinking it was the other boy just talking in his sleep until the knock came.

"Is he still asleep?" George asked John as he walked in the room. He was taller than Noah with black curly hair. The two of them looked strikingly similar.

"Uh- yeah. I-" John moved to get up. The man acted like he knew him and it was throwing him off. "How did you-"

"Professor Xavier met me at the door and pointed me in the right direction. And…Oh right," the man stepped over and held out his hand like his son always did. "I'm George, Noah's father."

"I'm John," he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you John. You don't have to get up," George returned his eyes to his son.

"He's real tired from a training session earlier. Do you know how long it takes for him to re-charge after he lets out a big burst?" John relaxed, feeling more comfortable around the man already.

"Was anybody hurt?" John shook his head. "Good. Usually it's not long for him to recharge. We should let him sleep for a bit more and don't worry, there could be a tornado outside and he'd sleep right through it." George looked down at John's book and smirked, "However, we might want to leave for a bit."

John looked down to see the book he had let drop from his hands when had moved to get up. It had pages sticking up and it wasn't quite touching the bed as if it had been falling and then stopped. "Yeah, I guess." John muttered as he got up and left the room with the older man. "You want something to eat or drink while we wait?"

"Yeah I-," he paused for a moment and blinked, "Actually, I think I'll go talk to Professor Xavier. He says he'd like to talk to me about Noah's session today."

"Alright. I'll be down in the kitchen or the Rec room if you finish and Noah's still asleep."

– – –

Noah woke to an empty room. "Oh I needed that." He said to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled as he envisioned his father talking with the Professor in his study. He stretched his way out of bed and made his way to the office.

He raised his hand to knock but before he could, "Come in Noah." The Professor smiled as the boy entered, "We've just finished discussing tuition, courses, and the power training."

"Noah he says he thinks you're a Class 4 and he told me about his theories." George looked excited and concerned. "He's also just helped me understand my own powers a bit more, but you like it here right? That's what really matters."

Noah smiled. "I love it here. I'm very excited to begin classes."

George smiled at the sight of his son's happiness.

"Good," the Professor said, "You'll start classes on Monday. Here's your class schedule. I'm sure John will gladly show you where all the rooms are." The Professor handed Noah a piece of paper before smiling. "I've prepared a guest room for you Mr. Grayson so you can stay through tomorrow, if you like."

"Thank you Professor but that won't be necessary. I'm afraid I have a flight later this evening." George responded.

"Well just let one of the other teachers know when you need to leave and they'll drive you to the airport."

"Thank you Professor, that's quite kind of you." George said with a smile while shaking Xavier's hand. He then stood and walked out with Noah. "Did you get some good rest?"

"Yup, although now I'm starving! What about you?" Noah's smile was huge. He loved his father but he didn't get to see him all that often.

"How about I take you, John, and one of those teachers out to dinner?"

"Sure!" Noah said with a smile. "I'll meet you down by the front door." He said before running off.

George chuckled to himself as he watched his son run off. "Always gonna be my little boy."

– – –

Storm, John, Noah, and George were sitting in a nice restaurant in the small town near the mansion, the ride over was mostly comprised of Storm and George chatting about the politics of mutant rights while Noah and John sat in silence. Noah was smiling while Storm and John were laughing hysterically at a joke his father had told so many times that he himself could completely re-tell it to others with the same reaction.

"Didn't you think that was funny Noah?" Storm asked.

"I've heard that one a million times." Noah said with a smile. Sure his dad was somewhat predictable, but he loved that reliability.

"I see. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She made to get to her feet and as she did George and Noah automatically stood up as she left. Noah shot John a look that made him scramble to his feet. "Well isn't that sweet." She said before making her way to the restroom.

As they began to sit again John looked to Noah and smirked an apology._ "It's fine."_ He mouthed in return.

"So John," George's voice was just like Noah's in that it didn't quite match his body. It was much bigger than you'd think it would be. "Tell me what you think of my boy here."

"Dad!" Noah proclaimed, "Don't even think about it!"

"About what?" John asked.

"He was probing you. Don't answer anything." John stiffened slightly. "Don't freak out either, then he can worm his way in. Just remain calm." John smirked at the playful tone in Noah's voice and let out a breath.

"Noah, why are you spoiling all my fun?" George asked with a smile.

"Because, _Father_, we discussed how you weren't going to probe my friends anymore." Noah jabbed George in the side playfully when he said 'father'.

"Are you guys always like this?" John asked.

"Yes." The Grayson's responded simultaneously.

"Well Noah?" John smirked, more than content to join George in a bit of fun. "What do _you_ think of _me_?"

Noah smiled and said "I'm glad to have you as my friend." John smiled as he received an adequate response.

"Nice try John, but he's been my son long enough that he knows the difference between lying, leaving things out, and giving a diplomatic answer that pleases everyone."

Noah intentionally gave gigantic smile. "I see how it is." John smirked.

Storm came back to the table just in time for the waiter to come by and collect the check that he'd dropped off a while back. There was some more banter and laughter before George announced that it was time for him to go. The four of them decided that they would see him off to the airport before heading home. The ride there consisted of more political talks between the adults and some hushed conversation about Noah's class schedule from the two young men. When they arrived at the drop-off, Storm and John said their 'good-byes' and 'nice to have met yous' before letting Noah and George have a moment alone.

"Ya know the professor has some high hopes for you Noah." George said without looking at his son.

"I know." Noah responded without looking as well.

"I do too Noah." He looked to his son as he said this.

"I know." The smile on Noah's face made him kind of glow.

They hugged tightly before George broke their hug by saying something that slightly startled Noah. "Be good to this one Noah."

"Daddy, he's just a friend right now. Getting into a relationship with my roommate isn't a good idea, not to mention I've only known him for a day and a half." He chuckled at that last part. "Now go home and give Paula and Tuesday my love."

The two hugged again before kissing each other on the check and heading their separate ways.

– – –

**Author Notes:** Another big thank you to Spiras Stargate for helping me smooth out another chapter. I'd be lost without you dear!


	7. For Every Action

**Discla****imer:** I don't own X-men...just Noah and his family :]

**For Every Action**

When the car pulled up to the front of the mansion, Storm instructed the boys to get to bed so John could have time to show Noah around the school the next day. The boys agreed and made their way up to their room, laughing at some more of George's ridiculous jokes courtesy of Noah. When they entered the room, Noah walked over to his dresser and changed into a pair of shorts and fell down on his bed.

"Hey, Noah." John started as he began to change his own clothes.

"Yes John?" Noah had a book suspended above him so he could read it with out holding it.

"Thanks." John's eyes stayed fixed on his clothes as he said this.

"I'm not sure why, but you're welcome."

"I don't think I've ever sat down to a family dinner kind of thing." John was changing with his back to Noah. Noah had released the book and set it aside.

"Anytime John." Was all Noah said before reaching over and turning off his lamp. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah," John responded with a somber voice, "you too."

– – –

The next morning John showed Noah around the grounds and pointed out where all of his classes would be before they met up with Rogue and Bobby in the rec-room for a mini-movie marathon. Bobby and Rogue had the popcorn and were waiting for the others to join them. Noah and John sat side by side on the couch with Noah next to Rogue. She handed Noah a bowl of popcorn and said with a smirk. "Sorry sugar, you two'll just have t' share."

Noah gave her a return glance before he noticed Kitty walking in with a large, obviously muscular teen behind her. "Hey John." He whispered.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think Mutant High had a football team."

"Uh, we don't. What makes you say that?"

"The linebacker sitting with Kitty over there." Noah's eyes widened as he subtly motioned to the huge teen chatting with Bobby.

"That's Pitor," John laughed, "A.K.A. Colossus. He's Bobby's room mate."

Just then he looked over and Noah caught his attention. "Hey, I'm Noah." He smiled.

"Oh, hey! I'm Pete, good to meet you." Noah instantly noticed .that his voice was proportionate to his size.

Pete went to sit near Kitty as Rogue demanded silence for the DVD menu screen. Horror movies. Noah was glad they were doing this during the day. Horror got to him easily and he had an unusual reaction to it on top of that. As soon as the movie began, he grabbed John's hand tightly for comfort, but couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Um Noah," John whispered in his ear.

"What?" Noah whispered back still unable to take his wide eyes off the screen in front of them.

"You're cutting off the circulation to my fingers." John cringed.

"Sorry." He released his grip slightly but maintained his hold.

John could feel the blush start on the back of his neck. Rogue and Kitty laughed at the girl in the movie who was running into obvious danger and Noah scooted closer to John as she was caught by the monster. Why was he doing this? John was trying to resist the contact out of respect for Noah. He could feel their breathing synchronize and just began to relax when Noah whispered in his ear.

"I should have asked."

"What?" John said a bit startled, luckily on cue with the monster. He was met with a chorus of "Sh!" from the other movie watchers. "What?" He mouthed irritably.

"About using you as a guard rail." He muttered a slight smirk on his lips. He was still transfixed by the movie.

John just chuckled as the blush on the back of his neck reached around front. Kitty, who had been reaching for popcorn, looked up and caught John's eye. She looked away again, back to the movie, but now she was watching it with a smirk. John had always had the feeling she knew about him. They'd never said anything to one another about it though. His blush instantly covered his whole face as he caught her looking at him again. She almost burst into laughter but managed to contain herself. John was almost overwhelmed with embarrassment now. As soon as the movie was over, he pulled his hand out of Noah's grip slowly and then gladly got up to change the disc before anyone could have a good look at his face. Pete got up and started talking to Noah about working out, so John decided to sit next to Kitty until he came back.

"Alright the time has come," He started with crossed arms and typical scowl, "I'm gay."

"I know."

"And."

"I don't care."

"And."

"Nor have I said anything to anyone."

"And."

"Nor will I say anything to anyone until you've had a chance to first."

"And" This last remark was accompanied by a lowering in John's defenses as he dropped his arms and relaxed his face slightly.

"OK, so how hot do you find the new kid? And what was the whole moment back there?" She spoke quickly and quietly but with much enthusiasm

"He's my room mate," he said, "and I told him the other day. He didn't care."

"Well some guys are cool like that, but with him, I think it's safe to say it's more than he's just cool with it." She glanced over at Noah and Pete.

John shook his head at her and went to get up and claim his seat again but before he had a chance to get up and move, Rogue called for silence again and started the second movie. John watched as Noah asked permission before subtly grabbing Pete's hand and becoming transfixed in the movie once again. Pete didn't seem to care and was simply watching the movie along with him.

"See that?" Kitty whispered. "That's how the cool with it kind of guys act during a situation like this. Explain the anxiety, make it subtle, and don't cross any lines."

"He was being subtle with me." John whispered in return.

"Yes, but for an entirely different reason dear."

"If you say so," John got up and offered to get more popcorn and drinks. Everyone said they were fine so he went to the bathroom instead. He needed a minute to clear his head. It was amazing how fast things had changed since Noah's arrival. He'd been caught with Bobby, finally fought with him about whatever it was they had together, made a new friend, and made another friendship closer. All of those things had to do with his new roommate. He splashed a bit of water on his face and swung back into the rec room just to let them know he was going to lay down for a bit. There was a bit of protest from the crowd, but everyone had been so sucked into the movie he managed to make his escape without it being too awkward.

Up in his room, John promptly fell on his bed. He had never been comfortable with change, not to mention rapid change. He steadied his breathing and got to his feet, walking over to the window and using a combination of his lighter and his powers to light a cigarette. He took several drags off of the cigarette, releasing them in an upward direction. He flicked the end of it out the window and with a thought, caused the whole thing to completely burn up.

His eyes remained fixed on a section of flowers that were visible from his open window as his mind wandered for a moment. Thoughts of Bobby and Noah swirled incoherently through his head before he snapped back to reality. Leaving the window open he returned to his bed and pulled out a small group of books. After a small internal debate he chose to reread Angels and Demons.

Through reading John was able to escape everything: Noah, Bobby, and his own thoughts. Immersing himself in a fictional world, he began to read faster and faster. With no sense of time to accompany him, it wasn't very long before the sun had set. He stood, book in hand, and sat at his desk, smoking another cigarette with transfixed eyes. He closed the window and returned to his bed reading violently now before abruptly coming to the end of the line and slamming the book shut.

*Knock-Knock*

John jumped a little as Noah entered the room. "Hey," Noah spoke softly as he came into the room and began changing his clothes, "feeling any better?"

"Yeah," John said a little surprise in his voice "I am."

"Great, well I was hoping that you'd want to come with me then." Noah's smirk energized John slightly.

"Where would we be going?"

"The Mall. Pete invited Kitty and me and they asked me to invite you."

"Bobby and Rogue?"

"Will not be coming."

"Who's gonna drive us this late in the day?"

"Pete." Noah's smirk was becoming more mischievous. "Yes?"

John hesitated for moment even though he knew his answer already. "Alright."

– – –

Noah smiled as he looked down three levels to the ground floor of the open air atrium. Pete came up on his left and smiled to him as he handed Noah a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"So," Pete started, "where did our friends go?"

Noah chuckled as he motioned in the two directions. John was sitting at the cafe entrance to the bookstore, devouring a novel he'd only just purchased. Kitty was enthusiastically examining a few sweaters one level below them.

"Ah," Pete acknowledged, "so Kitty and Rogue have some fairly interesting theories about you, ya know."

"Is that so?" Noah spoke in between licks of his ice cream. "For example?"

"Well, they think you're rich."

"Yeah, that's only half true. I come from money but I do not posses any money."

"They think you're good looking."

"Well that's a matter of opinion."

"They also think you're gay."

Silence fell between them for a moment as both of them turned their attentions to their ice cream. Pete was the first to break the silence.

"You know I don't care right?"

"Well then, yes I am," Noah spoke softly and seemed almost shy for once, "but please don't tell anyone. I don't like people to know that about me before they know me."

"I can understand that." Pete said with a knowing smirk. It was true that as a mutant Pete was able to relate to Noah's request more than most others would. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes." Noah's eyes met Pete's for the first time during their conversation and suddenly Noah's muscles seemed to melt as he relaxed in the presence of the other teen's strength.

"I'd like to kiss you," Pete said without blinking, "to see what it feels like."

"That's not really a question." Noah's voice trembled slightly as Pete moved in closer.

"Oh," Pete licked his lips briefly, "may I kiss you?"

Noah hesitated for a moment before saying, "Sure, but maybe we-", but Pete closed the distance between heir lips before he could finish his thought.

Noah felt his body shudder as the strong teen wrapped his large arms around his waist and pulled him in. Pete slid his tongue into Noah's mouth, catching him slightly off guard and causing Noah to pull back. Pete went to kiss at his neck when Noah told him to stop.

"No Pete, listen." Noah looked out into the atrium as a small bustle of noise was forming somewhere above them. Not good. Instinctively Noah looked for John, who was standing in the door way of the book store. "Go get Kitty." Pete took off to get the girl as John joined Noah.

"What's going on?" John asked, following the other boy's gaze to the upper levels of the mall trying to find the source of the noise.

"I don't know," Noah was interrupted by a few screams and shouts of terror.

A man was standing on the metal railing of the fifth level, apparently ready to jump. By his side was a small boy tugging at his pants and begging him to come down. The man closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall forward, causing most on lookers to scream and cry for help. Noah quickly threw his hands in the direction of the man. A small burst of energy could be seen rippling through the air before it hit the man, causing his fall to slow just enough for the others to react.

Colossus donned his armor and grabbed Kitty who he promptly threw at the falling man. She quickly embraced him as their fall began to pick up in speed. Several on lookers, panicked and fled the area as Kitty and the suicidal man vanished through the floor. The three teens stared intently at the point where Kitty and the man had vanished, waiting for something before John yelled loud enough for Pete to hear him as well.

"There's basement parking!"

The three all headed for the stairs. There were three parking levels so each of them took one. Pete made it all the way to the bottom floor to find Kitty lightly limping toward their car.

She smirked and sarcastically said "Damn basements, they always throw off my judgment."

Pete let out nervous laughter before disarming himself, getting behind the wheel of the car, and peeling out of the spot. He picked the other two up on his way out of the parking structure. Once all of them were in the car, they began to ask if everyone was alright and shout ecstatically at how cohesively they'd reacted. Half way through the ride home the satellite radio cut off and began to recall the incident at the mall as an act of mutant terrorism. There was even a sound bite from the small boy, who was revealed to be the suicidal man's son, which sounded prematurely cut off so that the only thing he said was that he was "Scared."

After the major details had been covered they began a debate about mutant registration, to which Kitty responded by switching off the radio and turning to the others in the car.

"So what exactly are we going to tell the Professor?"

– – –

**Author Notes: **Once again I'd like to give a big round of applause to Spiras Stargate for her excellent beta reading. Thanks babe ;]


	8. Eyes Open

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men...but if for some reason some one who had the power to give me even a small fraction of the franchise were to read this and find my writing adequate enough, I would more than graciously accept even a tiny piece. ;]

**Eyes Open**

"Oh my gawd!" Rogue's raised voice was the first thing to greet the four teens as they walked in from the garage. She seemed to be reacting to a combination of the media coverage and seeing Kitty being carried in by Pete.

"I'm fine." Kitty quickly assured her friend.

"Good," Storm said as she came around the corner with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face, "because the Professor, Mr. Summers, and I would like to have a word with all of you. Pete, take Kitty to see Dr. Grey. John, Noah, come with me."

The three walked in silence. The two boys exchanged worried looks as they approached the door. Inside the Professor was at his desk while Scott stood next to him with his hands folded gently behind him as if he'd been ordered 'at ease' by his superior officer.

"Now I understand that the media has a wonderful way of twisting the truth." Despite the obvious tension and atmosphere of impending discipline, Xavier's voice was smooth and calm. "Tell us your side of the story. One at a time, please."

John was the first to explain the event, the seemingly suicidal man, the reaction of his peers as he saw it, and their running in case of anti-mutant riot. Noah followed by confirming most of what John had said as well as noting that the young child in the media sample seemed to be the man's son rather than a victim of their supposed attack.

The three adults seemed to be sitting in silence for a moment, when in fact the Professor was communicating with them telepathically. The teens' nerves were reaching a breaking point when Scott began to speak.

"We believe that in light of the situation you all reacted well and undoubtedly saved that man's life." Both of them let out a sigh of relief only to be met with Scott raising his voice as he continued. "However, from now on the four of you will not be allowed to go off grounds without an adult escort."

Both boys nodded, the punishment seemed to fit the crime.

"Also," Storm began by looking directly at Noah, "we'd like to run a few more tests on you Noah."

"More tests?" Noah sounded worried. The idea of becoming a science experiment had always frightened him.

"We are not going to harm you, Noah," assured the professor, "during your next Danger Room session, which will be with Logan, you'll wear a special bodysuit that will transmit data to some computers. Also, if you're willing to allow me access to your mind, I'll help you trigger your stronger powers. This will allow us to better understand how your mind processes the use of your abilities so that we can better help you to achieve your true potential."

Noah had to think for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"In the mean time," Storm chimed in, "it's late and you two need to go straight to your room. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," both boys said at the same time. They turned and headed out of the room, passing Pitor, who was headed in to see three adults next. He caught Noah's eyes for a moment before, turning back to face his punishment.

The two stayed in total silence until they reached their room. As soon as he crossed the threshold Noah let out an immense sigh and threw himself onto his bed face down.

"Honestly, that wasn't that bad," John closed their door. "Pete's probably going to be in more trouble since he's older and took us to there in the first place."

Noah groaned something into his mattress.

"You alright there guy?" John asked from the other side of the room as he began changing into his night clothes.

John couldn't be totally sure as Noah was still speaking into his mattress but he thought he heard an "I don't know," in a whining tone.

"OK? Want to talk about it?" John offered cautiously.

Noah slowly rolled over on his side and looked into John's eyes. For a moment John was paralyzed by the emerald eyes that looked up at him. He snapped out of it at the sound of Noah's voice.

"I don't think that you'll want to hear about it."

"Hey you listened to my problems. Let me return the favor." John let a genuine smile cross his lips, something that was becoming more and more common since his new roommate moved in.

"Well," the boy sat up and began tracing the patterns on the comforter of his bed as he spoke, "right before everything went down at the mall Pete and I sort of had a moment."

"What kind of moment?" John wanted it to be what it sounded like, but he wasn't going to read too much into it.

"Maybe I should have started out like this…Well, I'm gay."

"Why didn't you say anything when-" because he doesn't like you that's why. He likes guys like Pitor and Logan.

"Because you had enough on your plate already. It's hard enough figuring out your feelings with one guy, but when you add another that you don't know that well then you have a mess. Besides, I didn't want to cause any problems between you and Bobby when I first found out about you two."

"Oh," John blushed, "I guess that makes sense. Thanks."

Noah snorted, "I wasn't really trying to hide it either."

"I was starting to suspect during the movie, but it's good to know for sure."

"Anyway, at the mall," Noah started again, "Pete and I...kissed."

"You kissed Bobby's roommate? He moves out, away from me and moves in with- And you kissed-"

"Yes!" Noah cut him off. "Are you having a mental breakdown?"

"No, I just never thought...Pitor Rasputin...wow..."

"I think it was his first kiss with another guy."

"Actually now that I think about it…he does like to hang around with Logan whenever he can and few people can stand just being around Logan, let alone hang-" John paused remembering Noah was one of those few people. "Do you _like_-"

"No!" Noah laughed, "Logan's way too intense for me."

John got lost in thought, forgetting himself briefly he thought aloud. "I wonder how much of Pete's body that bio-armor of his covers."

When the other boy didn't comment, John looked up at him, seeing a hint of jealousy on the normally happy teen's face.

"Why don't you ask him?" Noah snapped. "I certainly have no intention of finding out!"

"Really?" John forgot himself, excited to hear that.

The Texan shrugged, "Yeah. I don't like to be the first guy someone is with. I've been through all the identity questions and the self hate before. It's not something I want to re-visit again."

"But if you're not interested, why did you kiss him?"

"Now don't get me wrong," he focused on the comforter, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this with John, "he makes my spine tingle, but what do we have in common? I like my men with more," he looked directly into John's eyes and smirked, "depth."

"Um, alright," John smiled awkwardly as he got up and walked over to his desk. He sat down on the desk itself so he could face Noah as he smoked a cigarette. "So, is that all that happened between you two? A kiss?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of an intense kiss."

"How do you mean?" John asked.

Noah stood up and slowly walked over. He pulled out a cigarette, and put it in his mouth, leaning forward so he could light his with John's already lit one. John's attention jumped back and forth between Noah's eyes and his lips.

"Well," Noah smirked, blowing his smoke away from the other boy out the window, "we were close like this." He wrapped one arm around John's waist and pulled him in close. John's legs were on either side of Noah's waist and their torsos were pressed up against one another. "And then he leaned in like this," As Noah began to kiss him, he could feel John relaxing. He slowly pulled back and with a smile moved his mouth to the nape of the fire mutant's neck. He could feel John's pulse quicken against his lips as he let out a small moan. Instinctively, Noah slid his hand up John's thigh. As soon as he felt the edge of John's shorts glide over the top of his hand he realized what he was doing. Noah hesitated before pulling back, breaking their contact entirely.

"I'm sorry." Noah said, "I shouldn't have- You and Bobby-"

"No," John said as he took a deep drag of his half burned but still lit cigarette, "don't be. I asked remember?" He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes trying to focus again, "I would say that if that happened between you and Pete then you need two need to talk. Even if he's-"

"What?"

John really wanted to say 'not me' but he couldn't, "You know, new to liking guys."

Noah chuckled a bit nervously before taking a drag of his own cigarette. "He's not my type anyway," he laughed, "and he probably has a crush on Professor Logan, not me."

John nodded, "Then as far as Pete goes, just don't bring it up. You know it happened. He knows is happened. Kitty probably knows it happened, but she won't say anything. If he wants to talk about it then you can cross that bridge when you come to it."

"Well looks like both of us give good advice. We just don't know how to take our own." Noah smirked.

The two finished their cigarettes in silence before turning to each other.

"It's been a long day," Noah smiled before turning to change and get under the covers. "I'm just gonna head to bed."

"Yeah, me too," John said as he flicked his cigarette, burned it, and closed the window.

The two settled into their beds, turned off their lights, and wished each other pleasant dreams. Both fell asleep with a little difficulty that night as each had thoughts of the other swimming through their heads.

– – –

The next day was a busy one for both of them. Although they had the same classes, they didn't have them at the same time. It wasn't until after the day's classes were over that they were able to see one another.

"Hey," John said as he walked up to Noah in the kitchen. He was sipping on a cup of tea and doing math homework that John didn't recognize. "How was your fist day of class?"

"Awesome." Noah said while writing down an answer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." Noah was working on another math problem.

John looked over his shoulder and looked puzzled. "What level of math are you in?"

"Um, well Dr Grey noticed that my math and science skills are about three levels above where I was so she gave me this placement test."

"Aren't you allowed to use a calculator?"

"Yeah but I can do them in my head faster, I have to show my work anyway."

"Oh well I'll leave you to it."

"No don't go," Noah quickly put down his pencil. "I need a break."

"Noah," Storm was in the doorway, "is this a bad time?"

"I guess not," he said as he picked up his test and pencil and shoved them both into his bag. He took a final swig of his tea before rinsing out the cup and placing it in the dishwasher. "I need a good training session to take my mind off a few things. I'll see you later." He said to John with a smile.

John let out a sigh as soon as Noah was out of sight and turned to look out the window. There was a lot going through his mind. Thoughts of Bobby and of Noah were fighting for dominance in his mind. Both boys were attractive to him. Noah seemed more caring than Bobby and more tuned in to emotions and the possibility of hurting him, although he'd known Bobby for so much longer, for all he knew Noah was exactly like Bobby and was only putting on a show for now.

"Hey, there you are!" Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen. "I've been looking for you all day. I heard about what happened last night, are you alright?"

John was startled by Bobby and his overly concerned tone of voice. "I'm fine no need to freak out dude."

"Oh alright." Bobby turned away and got a root beer out of the cupboard and turned it cold with one hand. "So is now a good time to talk some more?"

John sat silently in his own world as the words caught up to him. "What? Oh yeah, I guess now's a good a time as any."

The look of concern on Bobby's face only grew as his friend was acting stranger than normal. "Okay well," He began. "I've thought about it and I want you to know that I really like you, as more than a friend, but I've been cheating on Rogue. I need to focus on her and let her know my feelings. You and I…we can't do anything else until she and I can work something out or break-up. I'm sorry."

John sat in silence and let the words soak in while he formed the exact response he would need. "First of all, thanks, for telling me how you really feel. It means a lot Bobby. Second, I think that it's the right thing to do even if I don't really like it."

Bobby nodded, half smiling because he didn't like it either.

"I also have something to tell you," John blushed, "This Rogue thing could take a while and I'm…I'm probably not going to wait around for you. There are other guys in this school who like me, and I think I might try things out with one of them." John started to drift off again, Noah having won the battle in his mind.

"Like who?" Bobby asked, with an amused tone.

John frowned, "You don't think someone else _could_ like me?"

"If someone else around here liked you, I would have noticed," Bobby sounded so sure of himself that the other teen knew that the ice mutant thought he was making it up.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about, do you, _Iceman_?" The pilot light on the stove flared a bit as he said the teen's code name. John got to his feet, brushing past Bobby and started to make his way back to his room.

– – –

"Here," Dr Jean Grey handed him a spandex bodysuit and a swimming camp with nodules all over them. "You can wear these under your clothes and it will help us read your neuro-electric activity so we can correlate it with the Professor's experiences and create a profile for your abilities and limitations."

"Okay," Noah smirked as he pretended to understand what she was saying, "I'm going to go now."

Noah smirked and walked into the changing room, he stripped down and slid into the ridiculous looking bodysuit and slipped on the swimmers cap before putting his clothes back on and entering the Danger Room.

"_Now this is supposed to be a friendly spar you two." _Dr Grey's voice came over the speaker. He knew she and the Professor were watching them even though he couldn't see them through the holographic alleyway he now found himself in.

"Remind me what you can do again." Noah asked Logan.

Logan responded by letting his claws come out of his fists he used one of them to make a long, deep scratch on his arm and made sure Noah could see it heal.

"Alright," Noah said with a tone of forced enthusiasm, "let's get this party started."

Logan let out a bestial growl as he began to close the distance between them. Noah focused in and let his fighting stance take over. Logan made a few punching motions as he retracted his claws and swung his first hit, which Noah quickly blocked and rolled his way away from. Noah stretched out a hand in front of him and began to focus on something that wasn't happening so he quickly sent out a few burst of stopping energy to try to see if the adamantium could be stopped by his power. No such luck, but there was a ding before Dr Grey's disembodied voice came over the inter com again.

"_That was great; I have enough readings on that ability to say that it's a static kinetic energy field for certain. That means you're creating a bubble in which you negate the kinetic energies. I believe that with focus and training you'll be able to stop people on command as well."_

"Interesting." Logan mocked.

Noah made a face as if he was not amused. "Go on."

"_Okay next I want you to focus on trying to recreate that thing you did to Storm near the end of your session."_

"Not sure how but I'll try."

"_May I help you Noah?"_ The professor's voice came through on the intercom.

"Uh, sure?" Noah hesitated.

Noah let out a light moan of pain as he felt the professor enter his mind.

"_Oh excuse me,"_ Xavier thought, _"I forgot you have an already established psychic link." _A second later the pain eased enough to where it only felt like a paper cut, _"Is that better?"_

"_It's alright,"_ Noah responded, _"shall we?"_

"_I am going to stimulate part of your mind where your more powerful dormant mutation resides. It might bring up some unpleasant memories in the process. I'll do my best to keep those at a minimum so you can concentrate. Let me know when you're ready."_

"_I understand. Do it."_

Suddenly flashes of his mother and the pain he felt over her death came rushing over him. He could feel himself become unnaturally angry and a ripple of energy could be seen all around him.

"_Now Noah, focus on controlling it, keeping it stable and moving it away from your body."_

At the Professor's request he began to slowly move what appeared to be a sphere of fluxing energy away from his body and hold in front of him, with both hands stretched out toward it, keeping it stable.

"_Okay!" _called Dr. Grey's voice over the intercom again and Noah let out a breath as he let the energy sphere fall apart, keeping control of it enough to make sure Logan, Dr. Grey and The Professor couldn't be affected by it. _"That's enough for now. End the session and come meet me in my lab tomorrow after your classes. Get some rest Noah."_

– – –

**Author's Notes:** Trust me guys Spiras Stargate's Beta reading took this chapter from a 5 to a 10 lol it was A LOT sloppier before she took a crack at it.


	9. Hormones Rising

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or make any money off writing this…just a great deal of joy ;]

Author Notes: This chapter was mostly written by Spiras Stargate so thank her if you like it enjoy

**Hormones Rising**

"You did good in there," Logan said to Noah as he passed him.

"Could have done with more excitement though," He smirked, "I gotta get out of this ridiculous spandex."

"Wait 'til you join the real team." The corner of Logan's mouth twisted up in amusement, as he followed Noah into the locker rooms.

"Is there? A team of you guys?" Noah asked as he pulled the cap off his head and turned to change his clothes.

Logan leaned against the lockers and looked away from the other mutant, "Well…"

"It's alright," Noah stopped him, "you don't have to tell me. I don't want you to get in trouble or something."

Logan scoffed. "As if I answer to any of these lugs." He paused for a moment, "The professor has been really good to me so I'll let him keep his secrets but I'm not going to lie to you. You have potential and he might offer you something more than just the ability to control your powers."

Noah looked behind him and saw that Logan wasn't looking before he took off the spandex suit and quickly slipped back into his pants. "Well that's good at least." He said as he stood up and turned to face Logan.

"Jean is gonna want that suit back." He pointed to the suit lying on the floor behind Noah.

"I'll take it to her now." He responded as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Care to show me the way? I don't want to accidentally discover a jet down here or something."

The two laughed as Logan led him down the hall and up a slight step to a door that swooshed open when they got close. Jean and the professor were pouring over the monitors and readouts in the very technical room. Jean turned to explain something to the professor and saw Noah standing in the door way with the suit and cap in hand.

"Come in." She motioned for him to enter the room and he did. "We were just looking at the readouts and thermal imaging from your display earlier."

"Can I see?" Noah's interest was peaked.

"Sure." She took the suit and cap from him and set them on a table in the corner of the room before leading Noah to a monitor that had a thermal image of him standing. She reached down and pressed a button and watched as the images played. The first thing it showed was the time stopping energy. There was a visible cloud like bubble being formed where he remembered placing them. Then the second ability, there was a flux in the space around where he was concentrating it.

"What are the readouts on this one?" Noah asked Dr Grey.

"A bit difficult to decipher still," She reached down and pressed a few buttons. The image on the screen began to loop and now there was an overlay with pinpoints and number read outs. "These are too high and those are too low and this is just jumping up and down in the middle. What do you think?"

"Oh I have no idea what any of that means," he smiled at her, "but it's actually helpful to look at this and to see what I've been doing. I _feel_ like I understand my abilities better just looking at the images."

"That reminds me, do you have that placement test?"

Noah reached into his bag and handed her the unfinished text. "I'm not done."

"It's fine." She said as she walked off with it, leaving him in front of the screen.

He pressed the button he watched her press earlier and undid the loop. The tape started over from the beginning. He watched as Logan let out his claws. He dodged the first blow. Then he tried something and it didn't work. Noah leaned in and looked at his hands.

"Excuse me, how did you make it loop?" He asked.

Jean and the professor came over. "Did you find something Noah?" The professor asked.

"I'm not sure just yet. Would you please make the part where I have my hands stretched out at Logan and nothing happens loop? Focus in on my hands too, if you can."

Jean nodded and started the video in a loop. The image was blank before his hands came up out of no where and at first nothing happened. Then near the end there was brief blip on his hands right before he switched tactics.

"Did you see that?" He asked the others in disbelief.

"What were you trying to do?" The professor asked.

"I was trying to see if I could push Logan away." Noah said as he leaned forward, one hand on his forehead. "I've barely scratched the surface with my abilities, haven't I?" He asked the room.

Jean was about to speak when the professor turned his head slightly toward her, communicating through telepathy. She smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder fondly before turning and leaving the room.

"Noah," the professor began, "you have incredible potential, as does anyone in my school. I believe I can help you to improve your ability to seemingly stop time and Jean will be more than happy to help you with your telekinetic abilities. However, for now, I think it would be best for you to head upstairs and take some time to process everything."

"Yeah," he smiled ruefully, "You'll get no argument from me on that."

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, Storm hasn't yet made dinner for your wing, so you should be in time to eat with your friends."

Noah smiled and nodded before wishing the Professor good night and heading upstairs.

John entered the room frustrated and ready to rip someone's head off. He let out an angry growl as he realized there was no one in the room. He took a deep breath and decided to cool off with a shower.

First he took of his clothes. He angrily threw his pants on the floor and his shirt on the bed. He took his underwear and used the elastic like a rubber band and shot them across the room. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

He sat on the toilet as the water warmed up a bit before he got into the shower. He heard the door to the bedroom open and close, letting him know Noah was outside. All his anger and frustration melted away as he thought about Noah. He couldn't help but reach down and take himself in hand. He leaned back against the wall as he let one hand wonder across his chest while the other gently slid up and down on his now erect member as he pictured Noah bending over. Those tight jeans he always wore and the shirts he wore that exposed his chest in such a provocative way.

Suddenly he heard the door to the bedroom open and close again, snapping him out of his hormone frenzy. He finished cleaning himself up and came back out into the room with a towel around his waist and feeling much better. There was a note folded to stand on the desk. John picked it up with curiosity.

_Dinner in the kitchen_

_Please dress nice_

_-Noah-_

He smiled as he set the paper down and went to pick out some clothes. He opened the dresser drawer even though most of his clothes were on the floor. He pulled out a pair of well filling black boot cut jeans, a crimson turtle neck sweater with an oversized collar, and a pair of nice black dress shoes. He slipped on all the clothes and pushed his hair back before leaving the room.

As he walked downstairs he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. The first thing he saw when he walked in was four of his friends dressed to impress sitting at the table. Pete was wearing some nice jeans and a patterned polo. Kitty was wearing a skirt with a nice blouse and shoes. Rogue's skin tight blue jeans were tucked into her three inch heeled boots; she had on a white V neck T with a fitted black blazer and matching white gloves with her hair in curls. Bobby was wearing nice jeans and a brown button down that he tucked in. John smiled as he saw his friend's faces light up when they saw him in his nice clothes.

He turned toward the kitchen and laid eyes on Noah. He was standing in front of the counter. He was wearing his usual pair of tight fitting jeans with a dark blue button down and a black vest. The shirt was unbuttoned down to where the vest was and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Noah must have felt John staring because he turned and looked at him. A blush covered his cheeks as he motioned for John to sit with the others.

When John turned back to the table, he caught the end of Bobby giving Noah a dirty look. John smiled a bit more and sat down next to Kitty.

"So what's going on?" He asked the table

"I don't know," Kitty smirked, "we were all told to come and dress nice for dinner."

"It smells like spaghetti and garlic bread right?" Rogue chimed in.

"I don't know but it smells amazing, here have a salad." Pete said as he passed the salad bowl.

"Thank you." He accepted the salad bowl and used the tongs to get some into the bowl already in front of him.

Noah walked over with a basket of garlic rolls right as John took the first bite of his salad. "Made that vinaigrette myself," he said with a grin. "Taste alright?"

"Superb!" Kitty praised. "You need to be a chef when you're done with school Noah."

John nodded, looking up at him, and swallowing, "Best salad I've ever had."

"Well there's more to come. Try a roll when you're done with that, or with it if you want. I made plenty."

"What's the special occasion?" Rogue asked.

"Just felt like doing something different tonight and since we can't go out, I thought this would be the next best thing to having a classy dinner," Noah smiled at her over his shoulder, his eyes meeting John's briefly.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. His mouth was set in a grim line, stubbornly staying silent.

"Well thank you!" Rogue grinned bumping Bobby's shoulder, "It's nice to see each other in nicer clothes for once."

Kitty shared in her joy, "Right! And you guys clean up nice!"

All four young men blushed slightly and grinned.

Noah came back to the table again, this time baring noodles and meat sauce, setting them both out so everyone could easily reach, "Alright everyone! Enjoy!" He took the empty spot next to John and settled himself in.

The dinner went wonderfully and John had used the opportunity to press his leg into Noah's much to the amusement of the Texan, who did nothing to shift positions. In fact he spent most of the meal using whatever excuse he could to be in John's personal space even more. By the end of the meal they might as well have been using the same chair as close as they were. John's arousal from earlier was a steady burn and he had himself under control but he didn't know how much longer his teenage body could take this kind of assault. He was being reckless. Too close, too obvious, but he couldn't care more especially with the looks Bobby kept giving them.

"Well Guys," Kitty said getting to her feet and taking her dishes to the washer, "I'd love to stay and chat but Mr. Summers wanted us to read the first 3 chapters of our book by next class and who knows what I'm going to get tomorrow so, I'm going to turn in for the night. Thanks again for dinner Noah!"

"I have that class too," Rogue smiled down at Bobby as she got up from her seat. "Are you coming with me or are you going to-"

"I have some History to go over," Bobby muttered, getting to his feet. He reached out and took her gloved hand in his own, "I'll walk you back to your room." Without looking at John or Noah he waved back over his shoulder as he pulled Rogue away with him.

Pete got to his feet as well, "I have an early danger room session with Logan tomorrow but I can-"

"I'll stay and help him clean up," John cut in. "We're roommates after all and I don't have anything I need to do for tomorrow."

"If you're sure-" Pete glanced between the two of them before realizing how close they were sitting together. "Right. Night guys! Thanks for dinner again!"

"No problem!" Noah waved at him before turning to look at John. "Have a good time?"

John's mind was screaming at him to kiss the other boy but he couldn't. Not yet, "Yeah. Great time actually. I love spaghetti."

"Good to know," Noah muttered, his eyes on John's lips.

The fire mutant pulled away some, "You are killing me," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said with a teasing tone. "What'd you do after I left?"

John shrugged, "Had that talk with Bobby."

"Oh," Noah's demeanor changed. "How'd that go?"

"He left with her didn't he?" He said with a sad smirk.

"You ok?" Noah asked, pulling away from him now, really looking at him.

"Sure. I mean, it hurts you know? But he made his choices and I told him that I…I wasn't going to wait for him if someone else was interested, because other people were and whatever he had with her might take a while."

Noah blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"You know what he said? _Like who_?" John's anger flared again, "It's like he thinks I'm undesirable to everyone but him."

"You're not," Noah interrupted, his hand shyly seeking out John's. He laced their fingers together. "He's a jerk. Don't listen to him."

"I'm not," he relaxed again. "I can't believe I stayed with him so long."

"I would be better." It's out of Noah's mouth before he can stop himself and by the look on John's face he's surprised but not unpleasantly. "I mean-"

"We have to go slow," John stops him before he can back out, before he loses his nerve. "I'm not ready for all that again. I don't want it to be like it was with him."

"I can do that," Noah smiled wide. "Now before I do something that could embarrass us both, lets get everything washed and put away and then head back up to our room?"

"Sure," John smiled but blushed, "I'll hand you things"

Noah frowned a second before smirking and laughing, "Right. Um, just get up when you can."

"It'll be a minute," John blushed as he handed Noah the dishes.

The Texan smiled widely, "Anything I can do to help?" He turned toward the dishwasher with the pots and pans that he'd already rinsed out. He leaned over to put them in.

John let his eyes slide over Noah's perfect bottom, "Not that," he muttered burying his face into his arms.

"Oh!" Noah straightened up quickly, blushing hotly, but smiling, "How about you head on up then?"

Raising his head from his arms John rolled his eyes, "Yes. Walking out of here is _exactly _what I want to do right now."

"I can help with that," Noah walked over to a bag leaning against the wall. "Dr. Grey brought this down to me while I was cooking. It's just some stuff for my new math placement." He set the bag down on the table in front of John and then started unbuttoning his vest and his dark blue shirt, laying them both on top of the bag and leaving him shirtless under the apron he threw on. "I always end up splashing myself when I'm in something nice so you can take these up with you." He smiled and headed over to the sink, his back to John.

"You know," the fire mutant said, getting to his feet, "that doesn't help much either." He let his eyes run over the Texan's back.

Noah looked back over his shoulder and threw a damp sponge at him and smiled. "Get out of here!"

"I'm going. I'm going!" John grabbed the bag and the clothes, using them to cover himself and smiling as he headed back up to their room.

Author Notes (Cont): Hope you liked this one, next one should be up soon and expect some good times at Mutant High ;]


End file.
